


Blue

by matimae



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matimae/pseuds/matimae
Summary: Painting I did for the Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Wednesday Posts





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> The writer for the other half of this big bang fell through, so I just finished the painting I started with the idea they had. If the fic gets finished and posted eventually, then I'll link it here <3

'Detective Gil Arroyo, worried, and at a loss about what to do after Malcolm attempts to take his life, decides to reach out to an old friend for some advice. He just doesn't anticipate asking Jim Gordon about what he can do to help Malcolm will culminate in Bright being trained by two of Batman's protegés.'


End file.
